Heridas
by lori777
Summary: Watanuki se ha comportado raro en los últimos días, ¿qué le sucede en realidad? Un misterioso relato con un tierno final. Yaoi/BL-Shonen ai. DouWata


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Doumeki x Watanuki**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews :P**

**Heridas**

Watanuki no lucía muy bien esa mañana, o al menos eso pensó Himawari. El joven veía distraído la ventada del aula sin poner mucha atención de lo que decía la profesora. La primavera se estaba yendo, y el _señor_ verano pronto estaría en la ciudad. Himawari decidió invitar a Watanuki a algún sitio.

Después de clases, Himawari alcanzó a un distraído Watanuki, ella le comentó su idea con una sonrisa, dijo que él podía llevar a Mokona y también extender la invitación a Yuuko-san, pero el joven no hizo mucho caso, cortésmente rechazó la invitación, Himawari se deprimió un poco.

Watanuki dejo a Himawari para irse al trabajo. En la tienda, todos se había dado cuenta que Watanuki se veía distinto, sin embargo Yuuko no intervino a pesar de conocer la razón de la tristeza de Watanuki. Para alegrar un poco al joven, Mokona hacía todo lo posible pero ni siquiera lograba hacerlo enojar.

—Es tarde… debes regresar a tu hogar—indico Yuuko mirando a un serio Watanuki.

—Si, lo sé pero…—titubeo en decir su problema.

—¿Pero?—exclamo Yuuko intentando buscar su oportunidad para intervenir.

—No, nada—dijo el joven saliendo de la tienda.

Yuuko observó su joven espalda salir de la tienda y sintió gran pesar. Mokona llegó saltando hasta donde estaba su dueña y alcanzó a observar a Watanuki del mismo modo que Yuuko.

—No creo que Watanuki se encuentre bien—indicó la bolita negra. —Desde hace días tiene marcas extrañas en todo el cuerpo—agregó preocupado. Yuuko bajo la cabeza.

El problema de Watanuki era muy sencillo, todo se reducía a una extraña presencia que andaba dentro de su departamento, era esa persona quien lastimaba a Watanuki, a veces en la mañana amanecía con la marca de una mano en su brazo, o rasguños varios. La solución era sencilla pero Watanuki no deseaba decirle adiós al fantasma, tenía pena por el.

Doumeki también había notado el cambio del joven y las heridas en su cuerpo, así tomo una decisión. Watanuki ni se perturbo al tener la presencia de Doumeki tan cerca pero estando cerca de su hogar, él se detuvo para correr a Doumeki, su técnica no funcionó. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, forcejearon un poco y finalmente Doumeki entró al cuarto de Watanuki.

El espíritu era un hombre de edad madura, muy apuesto pero también algo violento, al parecer Watanuki era idéntico de a su antiguo amor y eso lo frustraba. Cuando el espíritu sintió a Watanuki cerca fue a buscarlo pero al verlo entrar con Doumeki de esa manera, el espíritu enfureció.

—¡Ah!—exclamo Watanuki, su rostro tenía una herida.

—_Te odio, te odio_—exclamaba el espíritu vengativo. El saco de Watanuki caía a pedazos, en su espalda aparecieron varios rasguños. —_¡TE ODIO!—_grito el espíritu furioso, su ira iba a doler pero Watanuki no sintió nada.

Doumeki comprendió la situación y se interpuso ante el aullido del espíritu, Watanuki no deseaba que las cosas se salieran de control pero era tarde, Doumeki se acercó al fantasma y trato de alejarlo. La ira del hombre se desvaneció, entonces su rostro se lleno de lágrimas.

—_Perdóname_…—exclamo el hombre con tristeza, y desapareció.

Watanuki se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y no pudo evitar llorar, no quería lastimar al espíritu pero tampoco podía dejar que lo lastimarán. Las nuevas heridas de Watanuki ardían un poco. Doumeki fue en busca de un botiquín de primero auxilios para sanar sus heridas. Watanuki se dio cuenta que su "rival" tenía un dulce tacto.

—No debiste permitir que esto avanzará—lo regaño Doumeki, Watanuki aún no recuperaba su "verdadero yo" por eso no respondió nada.

—Creo que su anterior amante era sumiso—dijo Watanuki en voz baja, Doumeki frunció el ceño.

—¡Tú no eres así!—exclamo molesto, Watanuki lo miró a los ojos. —No eres así…—repitió Doumeki abrazando a Watanuki con fuerza.

Doumeki no pensó en lo siguiente que iba a hacer, sólo se dejo llevar por su instinto, sostuvo a Watanuki con fuerza y lo besó. El azabache reaccionó ante su contacto, pero no lo rechazó ni forcejeó con él.

—¡Idiota!—exclamo furioso Watanuki, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Ah… eres el mismo otra vez—exclamo Doumeki, Watanuki se enojo más.

—¡¿Quién te dio el derecho a besarme? Semejante monstruo—gritaba enojado el azabache, Doumeki se sonrió. —¡No te rías de mí, glotón!—exclamo Watanuki, entonces se lanzó contra Doumeki para abrazarlo.—No te rías de mí—repitió.

—No me río—afirmo Doumeki sujetando suavemente a Watanuki.

**FIN**


End file.
